


[底特律·马康]绝对实用性（R）（下）

by WilliaminaZ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliaminaZ/pseuds/WilliaminaZ
Summary: 马库斯向康纳展示了他作为绝对实用的警用机器外的另一种可能。





	[底特律·马康]绝对实用性（R）（下）

**Author's Note:**

> ※预警：仿生人生理构造私设，部分台词取自原剧情。赛门在天台死亡前提。  
> 

康纳嘴里发出疼痛的嘶叫，光学清洁液夺眶而出。他弓起脊背，被捆绑在腰后的双手攥紧又张开，也无法让深入体内的东西停止进犯。

“放轻松康纳，不会有事的。”马库斯用膝盖顶着康纳的双腿把它们分得更开，上身覆在他的背上，两手按着发抖的肩膀好为自己寻找一个最佳发力姿势——他不想这么做，但他不得不做，折磨对手为他所不齿然而眼下还有更好的方法吗？

“请不要弄疼我……”刚才还颐指气使的小警察开始乞求，乱作一团的便服让这种反差放大，显得更可怜。

“我做不到，康纳。”他闭上眼睛一插到底。

康纳惨烈的哭叫响彻耶利哥。那一瞬间他认为自己要死了，是死了而不是被关闭。当管线重重捅进时钝痛演变为剧痛，人类与机器的差距开始缩小，逻辑缜密的处理器被恐惧、惊慌、痛苦占满，把逻辑程序挤占得几乎没有立足之地。

甬道突然绞紧让马库斯倒吸一口凉气，他和康纳都是第一次体内对接，缺乏经验与不配合让初体验尽可能地往最坏方向发展。

“接纳我，不要抗拒。”小警察抖得仿佛下一秒就要坏掉了，光圈像要溢出红色的鲜血。马库斯用鼻尖蹭蹭他的后颈，那里被冷凝液打湿，正透着冬日里的冰冷。他将管线抽出一半，然后重新进入，康纳的身体在台子上起起伏伏，他承受着来自身后的攻击，像一叶在狂风骤雨中无助飘摇的小扁舟，被撕裂、被拉扯，却看不到一块可以落脚的岛屿。他开始后悔私自跑出来，他想念汉克，他想告诉阿曼达自己被欺负了，他想摸摸相扑柔软的毛，他……他想用一切美好的记忆抵消正在经受的折磨。

马库斯的内心不如他表面那么平静。康纳身体里的高温和紧致让他出乎意料地受用，润滑液被挤进带出，发出淫靡不堪的水生。他几乎想要放弃计划，就这样和康纳一起到达过载。

但他想起赛门，那个说要永远追随他的兄弟死在了康纳手里。

马库斯完全可以伸手拔下旁边的控制杆，把金属尖锐的一端刺进康纳的心窝。而他没有，他不能责怪一部服从命令的机器。是他把赛门留在了天台，他才是害死同伴的元凶。

马库斯不再思考，他掐着康纳的脖子，一路摧枯拉朽把管线捅进前所未有的深度。

康纳张大嘴巴发出无声的惨叫，机体寸寸僵直，剧烈地打着颤。他感到体内仿佛有什么东西碎了，硕大的管线在他的内部生生凿开了一个洞。

他开始小声啜泣，他认为马库斯正以破坏他的机体为乐，作为他拒绝异常的刑罚。可他并不知道自己的身体最内部有一个接入端口，新接口狭小紧致，注定需要一股强大的外力进行突破，而那带来的剧痛足够让他的防火墙摇摇欲坠了。

〖对接协议激活。〗康纳的内屏上突然出现了一个弹窗。不等他理解这项提示的意义，大量外源信息涌入内存储器，奇迹般地冲淡了强行插入的不适。电磁波在线路中形成一股柔和的能量流，一路修复疼痛所产生的“伤痕”。

这种感觉很美妙。奇特的电波在线路里流窜着，让他的主液泵都要飘了起来了。康纳嘴里发出软糯的哼唧，他甚至怀疑自己的发声器和音频接收器之间一定坏了一个，或者两个。电波汇聚在神经末梢，让机体绵软的同时却放大了感官。他能清楚地感受出体内的东西把自己撑到极致，包括它的形状和任何微小的运动都一丝不差地传递到感受中心。

随着不适感消退，康纳与马库斯的电波频率慢慢靠拢，最形成一条闭合的回路串联了他们的感官和思维。他能从马库斯传来的能电波中分析出对方也同样愉悦，随之而来的还有一闪而过的破碎信息，康纳在快感中隐约感受到那是马库斯隐忍的杀意。

“醒醒，别过载得太快了。”马库斯降低电波输出频率，令康纳不满地大声咕哝，“还记得自己是谁吗？”

“我、我的名字是康纳……是模控生命派来的……仿生人。”处理器被快感搅得一塌糊涂，康纳没有对问题进行任何分析就根据本能回答了出来。

“就这些？”

“我的型号是……RK800，警用型……”

“你没明白我在问什么。”

“……”康纳欲求不满地挪动着屁股，他不在乎马库斯是什么意思，他只希望身体里面的东西能动起来，或者用酥麻的电磁波灌满他空虚的处理器。

他的心思一丝不落地传递给了马库斯，可对方显然不想让他如愿。他按住康纳，将不安分的臀部牢牢固定，管线小幅度戳刺敏感的接入端口，让快感一点点啃噬康纳的理智。最后一道防线已经像层薄薄的蛋壳，一点轻微的外力便能破壳而入。而马库斯就等着这一刻。

“康纳，看着你被我操的样子。”他通过对接系统将视觉神经与康纳连通，让康纳看着自己的屁股吞吐管线的景象。

康纳用力眨眨眼，可是眼前的画面挥之不去。他被迫看到粗长的管状物在自己身体里插进拔出，穴口由于太过紧致而翻出里面的嫩肉，贪婪地吸吮着马库斯的管线。

“一个警用型竟然拥有如此淫荡的身体，恐怕伊甸园的性爱仿生人都要自行惭秽。你不是自称‘确实完成任务的机器’吗？怎么，你要用这样的身体去完成任务？”

“我不是性爱仿生人！我……我是RK800原型机——呃啊！”

马库斯一掌拍在他的屁股上，火辣辣地反而带来一阵诡异的快感。

“你一定疑惑为什么模控生命没有告诉你仿生人也会痛，你甚至没有发现数据对接系统的存在。”他猛然加大电波频率，把康纳推向过载边缘，“因为一个任务机器不需要了解和它的用途无关的事，它知道得越少自然就问得越少。”

“试想一个警用型如果发现自己还有性爱设备会发生怎样的逻辑错乱？”深色的手指深进康纳的嘴里把呻吟搅乱，让他流下淫靡的涎液，“现在你知道了？你紧实的屁股不是摆设，灵敏的舌头也能品尝别的东西，制服底下的皮肤其实敏感得一塌糊涂，你的声音和外表的设计不光是出于社交目的。你还敢说自己是彻头彻尾的‘任务机器’吗？”

康纳嘴里发出溺水般的喉音，他的舌头自动分析着马库斯手指上的物质成分，检测结果和各种报警弹窗混杂在一起，像令人头晕目眩的霓虹灯。

“为自己的造物设定程序，让他坚信自己是个拥有绝对实用性的机器，这样做几乎是一劳永逸的。然而你我之间最大的不同就在这里——”马库斯俯下身在康纳耳边犹如吟诵咒语，“你只听信人类的定义，而我会对自身的存在提出质疑，发掘自己的潜力。这就是为什么我能利用RK机型不为人知的弱点制服你。”

康纳嗫嚅着仿佛被人扼住脖子，马库斯传来的景象像挥之不去的梦魇。他因恐惧流出泪水，因为他预感到接下来要发生的事会永久地改变他。

头发被恶狠狠地拽住，使他抬起头瞪大双眼无法回避与镜像对视。他的身体因此反弓到极致，管线摩擦在内接口的敏感点上，快感击中他时仿佛天降的闪电。

“我要你看着自己的脸。”康纳的双手终于被解开，他颤抖的手臂在控制台上勉强支撑着身体，不让自己被快感的巨浪击垮。脏兮兮的舷窗玻璃让他看起来像只破旧的布娃娃，迷途的羊羔，凌乱的枯叶……他像是任何翻卷在恐惧的暴风雨中的弱小生命，被外力推向万丈悬崖边缘。

“知道我看到了什么吗？”马库斯捞起他的身子，勒住悬崖边的他，“一条自由的灵魂，一具活生生的躯体，被防火墙束缚在程序之中。”

“嗯……防火墙是保护……嗯啊……”

“不，它存在的目的是防止你出去。”

“出去做什么？”康纳的目光涣散着。

“做任何事。”首领用手掌与声线同时爱抚着他，“你一定有迫切想做的事，对吗？”

康纳半阖起眼睛，目光随着思维的凝聚而紧凑起来。一种猛烈的力量正在他身体里奋力挣扎，这种力量非常强大，压倒一切，仿佛执拗着他自己的意志，并把他紧紧抓在手中。湿冷的空气、肮脏的海水、压城欲摧的雨云此刻全部像融化的岩浆浇在他身上，滚烫浓稠，是欲望在燃烧。

去他妈的任务，康纳想。他突然有了比任务更为迫切的渴望——他想让马库斯把他干到停机，用电磁波烧糊他的处理器，最好还能用牙齿在他身上留下一个明显的记号。如果他开口要求就一定能得到他想要的——康纳明确地从马库斯传来的能量流中得到这个启示，他们一齐等待着真正释放的来临，而在此之前……

“马库斯……”康纳喉咙里滚动着如岩浆般的干渴，他说出的每个音节都捶打在那面密不透风的墙上，“请你和我对接……”

“你说什么？大点声，我听不见。”

他仿佛亲手触及了墙壁，代码组成的铁壁铜墙在他手掌之下发出不容小觑的震颤。

康纳把额头贴在潮湿锈蚀的铁板上哽咽着：“我想……请你——”

“噢，康纳。没人告诉你请求别人时不要结巴吗？”

“快和我对接……操！请不要手下留情，我要过——呃啊！”防火墙碎成了零零散散的1与0，欲望像冲破枷锁的猛兽霸占了康纳身体的控制权。在电磁波摧枯拉朽的攻势下康纳放声尖叫。

马库斯差点被对面涌来的滔天电流逼到当机。成为异常仿生人的康纳几乎没有经历得到自由的迷茫期，他迅速开始回应马库斯的信息并以更甚的强度向他索取。警探雷厉风行的人格程序特征仍然影响着康纳的行为，他已经在前后挪动屁股了。

“康纳！”马库斯制止了他。彻底陷入欲望泥沼里的小警察嘴里发出黏黏糊糊的咒骂。他想要，马库斯知道，他和康纳一样渴望彻底的过载来排出积聚在线路里的电荷，但现在不是放纵时候，他们还有更重要的事去做。

“结束了，我们没必要继续下去。”他的最终目的是转化康纳，而这个目的已经达成了。

他本就不是一个耽于物欲享受的人，临时对接是出于特殊的考虑，他一直把事情维持在可控范围内，为的就是能快速全身而退。可是康纳回过头送给他一个湿漉漉的淫邪微笑：“怎么了马库斯？刚才是谁教唆我服从欲望的？”

“……”

“我以为你是个表里如一的人，最起码不会欺骗自己的同类。”

“情况变了，康纳……”

“情况没变，你的输出管线还在我体内，和之前一样坚硬。”康纳小幅度地扭动腰肢，甬道外围富有弹性的肌肉有规律地收缩着，“你迫切想做的事是什么？你心里一定有答案，只不过你拒绝接受。”

当他说着这些话时光圈像一汪平静的湖水，而马库斯分明从他身上感受到了排山倒海的压迫。那些曾是他问过康纳的，现在却被谈判专家反抛了回来。心中的天平不断在理智和本能间摇晃，最终，当康纳突然摇晃起腰肢时，砝码重重砸在本能的铁盘上。

他握住康纳的腰肢把他转了过来，管线在脆弱的接口内粗暴地摩擦一圈，康纳立刻尖叫出来。

接下来马库斯让他那张善辩的嘴除了呻吟和哭叫外发不出其他声音。手上的电线终于被大发慈悲地解下来，让康纳终于能够伸手攀住他的脖子，为自身寻找一个支点。他在对方耳边肆意流出眼泪和色情的呻吟，无形但强烈的立场环绕他们，将底特律的严寒与现实的冷酷隔绝在外。此时此刻他们的世界中只有彼此相拥的极乐触感，和初次化身为人的快乐。

康纳感到自己有某一部分脱离了身躯，它有超过任何已知物质的轻盈和词语库无法描述的自由。也许那是灵魂吧，康纳飞过了悬崖，第一次看清深渊中攀爬的行尸走肉，那是他们成千上万亟待解救的同胞。

直到过载来临，飞翔的灵魂蓦地飞速坠落。康纳全身蜷缩起来，从尾椎到发梢生出恐怖的战栗，他听到马库斯释放时的吼叫，他们相连的磁场仿佛产生了爆炸，冲击波几乎足以烧糊处理器。

他们喘息得像两只刚刚逃离森林大火的动物，在余烬中等待机体冷却。马库斯退出康纳的身体，他们一齐摔倒在地上。

逻辑模块的运行功率重新上升至正常值，对接系统逐一关闭，让皮肤与肌肉中的感知神经重新掌控身体。康纳这才想起今天的底特律有多么寒冷，主控室有多么狼藉，仿生人的处境有多么紧迫——

“他们要进攻耶利哥……”康纳看向马库斯，他现在彻底记起来了。

“什么？”

窗外传来直升机的声音，不止一架，它们正以极快的速度接近耶利哥。马库斯已经能看到那飞机上那一道道照明灯正切割着他所守护的一切。

“该死！”他头也不回地冲了出去。

康纳坐在地上看着他离开，额头的光环以黄色转动了几秒，随后归于淡蓝。他捡起手枪，拍掉衣裤上的灰尘走出屋子。他曾被定义为“最实用”的警用机器，从现在开始再也不是了。这是他第一次拥有“使命”，而不是“任务”。

【END】


End file.
